Revolver de Plata
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: Parodia de Vaqueros. Mucho humor! (Ganador del Reto Cumpleaños de Seiya de LadiesKou) Seiya celebra su cumpleaños en un saloon, pero Mina la mujer en la que confiaba, lo traiciono, y perdió todo lo que le dejaron sus padres en una partida de cartas. Su fortuna fue a parar al despreciable ladrón de Darién. Regresará al lugar que le vio nacer para...SerexSei


**Disclaimer**. Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solo escribo por diversión. Pero acepto reviews en mi sombrero que tengo en el piso, no dinero, no limosna, tambien acepto tomates.

 **Aviso.** En la cuenta de FF LadiesKouOficial-Retos se encuentra esta historia, bajo el nombre de Espuelas de Plata, ambas son la misma y pues yo soy la autora, solo lo aclaro para no que no exista malentendido.

 **Summary**. El cumpleaños número dieciséis de Seiya es celebrado en un saloon (cantina), pero Mina la mujer en la que confiaba, lo traiciono, y perdió todo lo que le dejaron sus padres en una partida de cartas. Su fortuna fue a parar a las manos de Darién. Regresará al lugar que le vio nacer, para tomar venganza y lo que le pertenece. Intento de Parodia de Vaqueros.

 **Advertencia**. Para hacerlo divertido– por lo menos para mí – tendrá algunas "palabrotas".

.

.

* * *

 **Revolver de plata.**

Con los ánimos bajos, Seiya se dirigió al pueblo que lo vio nacer: Santa Fe. Paso desapercibido, pues sus ropas eran como la de cualquier vaquero, solo deseaba saber que era de sus enemigos. No quiso entrar a la cantina que fuera testigo de su perdición, pero si alcanzo a ver a través de la ventana a Mina, seguía tan guapa como la recordaba, pero ahora la veía como lo que era: una cualquiera, estaba trepada en las piernas de un hombre de barba negra, que le acariciaba los senos con descaro. Darién no se encontraba ahí. Con unas monedas le pago a un hombre manco, entonces supo que Darién seguía siendo el dueño del rancho que fuera suyo, por supuesto ganado y demás animales incluidos. Mientras había platicado con el soplón un hombre recargado en uno de los postes de madera, tocaba una armónica, su grande sombrero le tapaba por completo la cara, aparte que la tenía agachada, solo sobresalía una coleta platinada de su espalda, paso cerca de él, sin mirarlo. Pero este lo abordo.

–Vaya, veo que eres un imbécil que cayó en las trampas del buitre de Darién.

Seiya estuvo a punto de desenfundar su arma, pero se contuvo ante la agresión, ya que era verdad.

–¿Y tú eres?– pregunto Seiya frunciendo el entrecejo.

El hombre misterioso alzo la cara.

–Otro imbécil, mucho gusto.

Yaten le sonrió misteriosamente.

–¿Podemos platicar en otro lado de mejor categoría? Esta puta cantina no me agrada– sugirió el platinado.

Ya en las afueras del pueblo, prendieron una fogata, y se presentaron apropiadamente. Yaten perdió sus posesiones al igual que Seiya, en tierras muy lejanas, ya que Darién gustaba de hacer lo mismo en varios lugares, se había vuelto poderoso cometiendo fraudes. Pero tambien se había hecho de enemigos, últimamente para mitigar eso, Darién optaba por asesinar a las personas, disfrazando el asunto como accidentes, y por supuesto en manos de terceros, cual cobarde que era.

Seiya aventó una rama seca a la fogata.

–Así que la forma de rapiña de Darién es tratar con personas huérfanas. Mira que desgraciado– bufo Seiya.

–Bueno, por lo menos estamos vivos– Yaten escupió hacia la fogata– Algunos, estamos armando una gran venganza, los que hemos sobrevivió, supongo que te interesa.

–Supones bien.

…

Después de este largo preámbulo, comienza lo raro.

…

Unos lobos aullaron a lo lejos.

–Que extraño– comento Yaten– ¿Por qué aullaron hasta ahora?

– Tonto ¿Cómo que porque? – Pregunto el pelinegro– Pues para ponerle misterio a esta escena.

–Ah, claro– Yaten rodo los ojos fastidiado, se levanto, y se despidió del chico tocándose el sombrero levemente.

::::

Cuando Yaten se fue cabalgando, Seiya se acostó, recargando su cabeza en una almohada suavecita, que misteriosamente alguien había dejado por ahí –entiéndase el escritor, para que estuviera más cómodo, es que ama en verdad al condenado, perdón continuemos–.

Mirando las estrellas en el cielo oscuro, Seiya comenzó a recordar el plan estipulado por Yaten, era sencillo, pero requería de un poco más de tiempo, y también de que Darién finalmente cometiera un error.– asunto que no debe tardar porque esto no es un minific, además de que Darién en esta historia solo ha tenido suerte, recuerden que casi siempre termina siendo atrapado por el enemigo y demás burradas, ejem, ya me desvié– Seiya cerró los ojos, para descansar un poco más, y unas ligeras pisadas se acercaron, se hizo el dormido, mientras su mano derecha descansaba cerca de su cadera, para tomar su pistola. Unos susurro ya muy cerca.

–Te dije que no.

–Te dije que no seas cobarde.

–Pero será mi primera vez.

–Pues está bien que sea con este, se ve muy mono.

A Seiya se le pusieron los pelos de punta, esos mocosos de voz chillona, no podían pretender hacerle cosas. Y antes de que perdiera algo peor que la vida, se levanto con la pistola ya desenfundada.

–¡Dan un paso más y los enfrió!

–Mejor acalóranos– comento Serena, quien por cierto tiene el pelo corto de hombre, asunto de la historia– hace mucho frio.

–Hasta en estos momentos dices estupideces– comento su "compañero", otra marimacha, Rei.

Ambas eran mujeres con pinta de chicos, pues en el salvaje oeste las mujeres eran muy vulnerables. No les quedo de otra que fingir ser hombres para sobrevivir, a pesar de que Seiya es muy listo, lo atontare un poquitín, para que no se dé cuenta tan pronto de que son mujeres, bueno atontare a media población del fic.

–¡Arrojen sus armas!

Serena y Rei soltaron los cuchillos que llevaban, y tiraron sus pistolas cerca de los pies de Seiya.

–Con que querían madrugarme– bufo Seiya apuntándoles– y con muy malas intenciones, mira que querer…

–Pues son las intenciones de todos los ladrones– comento Serena con una vocecilla disque varonil– bueno hoy era mi primer robo ¡Pero, pero tenias que arruinarlo!

Y comenzó a llorar. Rei rodo los ojos.

–¡Se hombre!– exclamo Seiya.

–Tu tambien se hombre– Haruka ingreso al lugar, con un enorme rifle– y suelta esa arma.

Tambien es mujer en la historia, pero a ella si le creeríamos que es un bandido. Por supuesto Seiya tuvo que obedecer.

–No lo mates– imploro Serena.

–Ganas no me faltan, sabes que siempre me ha caído mal– contesto Haruka- pero es el personaje principal- siseo.

–Recuerden que estamos en el viejo oeste– agrego Rei molesta– no se salgan de su personaje.

En fin para no hacer más largo el asunto, pues resulto que esta partida de bandidas disfrazadas de hombres, eran amigas de Yaten, y tambien tenían cuentas pendientes con Darién. Así que terminaron siendo aliados.

…

…

Serena fue asignada para acompañar a Seiya a un pueblo llamado San Blas, ahí se contactarían con un informante, necesitaban de todas las personas posibles para la venganza, pues Darién se había hecho muy poderoso.

Iban cabalgando, Serena no dejaba de quejarse mientras se limpiaba el sudor.

–Como no han inventado los autos, enserio venir en caballo es tan incomodo– murmuro la rubia de pelo corto.

–¿Cómo dices?– pregunto Seiya.

–Nada.

A lo lejos vieron pasar un ganado, tan enorme, que parecía que tapizaba la pradera, las manchas negras y cafés de los animales. Los jinetes se veían muy apurados por llegar a su destino.

–Sabes, eres muy debilucho, así no llegaras a los veinte- comento Seiya mirando a la lejanía.

Serena le saco la lengua, haciendo bastante ruido con trompetillas, para llamar la atención del pelinegro, y esa acción le pareció adorable a Seiya, quien se abochorno por parecerle lindo.

–Espero que por lo menos sepas manejar un arma– ella no le contesto–, me escuchaste, ¡Seren!

Así es, aquí Serena se llama Seren.

–¡Si te oí! Pero, pero hace mucho calor, ¡me atonta!

–¡Seguramente toda tu vida has sufrido de unos calores!– exclamo Seiya divertido.

Llegaron a un rio.

–¡Genial!– exclamo Seiya– ¡vamos refrescarnos!

El pelinegro comenzó a quitarse sus ropas de vaquero– que por cierto harían morir de envidia a Clint Eastwood– Serena le dio la espalda para no verlo, porque no podía hacer otra cosa, ya que en la pradera no había muchos lugares adonde meterse.

–¡El agua esta deliciosa, ven!– ordeno Seiya, pero ella no se movió– ¿pues no que tenias mucho calor?

–¡No gracias!

–Llegaras apestando a vaca.

–¡No me importa!, traigo perfume, me daré un baño francés.

Seiya encogió los hombros.

–¡Rarito!– exclamo, haciendo enfurecer a Serena.

Y siguió aseándose en el rio, al son de su tralala– quiero ser jabón –, mientras que Serena de vez en cuando miraba, tampoco era tan tonta como para perder la oportunidad de admirar tan bello espécimen.

…

…

Después de tan rico baño –por lo menos para Seiya –, cabalgaron a toda prisa a San Blas, llegaron con el herrero quien les dio santo y seña de donde localizar al grupo de apaches.

–¿Cañada del Esqueleto del forajido tuerto? ¡Por dios, quien le pone el nombre a esos lugares!– exclamo Serena sobándose las caderas, nunca había cabalgado tanto.

–¡Apresúrate!– ordeno Seiya.

–De acuerdo, pero primero vayamos por algo de beber, mínimo hay que tomar dos litros de agua al día.

–¡Esta bien!– exclamo Seiya– pero si quieres tanta agua, ahí está el abrevadero– señalo donde bebían los caballos.

–Que chistosito.

Entraron a un saloon muy modesto. Serena corrió a la barra, quitándose el sombrero.

–Quiero leche– declaro con su mejor voz de chico.

–¿No desea algo más fuerte?– pregunto el Barman molesto.

–¡Con chocolate por favor!

Seiya le dio tremendo coscorrón, que casi la tira.

–No seas idiota. ¡Dos Whiskys!- ordeno el pelinegro.

Serena hizo un puchero, y mascullo " _imbécil, hijo de…"_ , pero tuvo que resignarse, no quería que Seiya descubriera que era una mujer, se bebió de un trago el flameante líquido, y tosió lo menos que pudo, Seiya solo la miraba divertido.

…

…

Con todo y chichón en la cabeza, Serena cabalgo con Seiya hasta la Cañada, entre unas rocas, tan enormes como toros, divisaron a tres figuras, eran los apaches, no los vieron por completo hasta que estuvieron frente a ellos, pues el enorme acantilado a los lados, les hacia sombra. Todos montados en caballos mestizos- no estoy segura de que existan, pero suena bien vaquero ¿no?-

–¡Hao!– saludo un rubio a los recién llegados, estaba en medio de un pelirrojo y uno de cabello azul cielo, si lo sé, son apaches muy extraños, pero no me encontré a otros más adecuados– ¡Soy Ojo de Tigre! Estos ser mis hermanos, Ojo de Águila y el rarito es Ojo de Pez

¿A poco los nombres no quedaron muy bien para los apaches?

–Mira Seren, ya tienes un amiguito– comento Seiya maliciosamente, señalando al de cabello azul.

Pero Seren no contesto de nuevo. Estaba muy entretenida comiendo algo.

–¡Eso que comes! ¿¡que es!?– pregunto Seiya molesto por ser ignorado.

–Un hot dog.

–¡Pero todavía no se inventan!

–Lo metí de contrabando a la historia. Cabalgar da mucha hambre.

Enserio que Seiya quería asesinar a tan molesto muchachito. Ojo de Tigre carraspeo para llamar su atención. Y se pusieron de acuerdo para el día en que todos tomarían venganza.

…

…

Mina se encontraba bebiendo con Darién, en su lujosa habitación del saloon. Ella vestía como toda una bailarina de Can can. Mientras que Darién no sé donde se consiguió un traje de vaquero de color rosa melocotón, en fin.

–Me siento tan contenta de que me llevaras de paseo en tren.

–Recuerda que no es un paseo, voy a reunirme con un viudo.

–Vaya, dejaremos de tratar con huérfanos, está bien cambiar de giro.

De repente Mina ensombreció su semblante.

–¿No estabas feliz?- pregunto Darién.

–Pues es que tengo miedo, recuerda que ahora soy villana, y no sé que pueda sucederme.

–Tranquila, el escritor parece buena persona.

–Tampoco deberías confiarte, quien sabe que pueda pasarte tambien.

–¿Qué más da? Recuerda que ya me ha pasado de todo en el anime y en el manga, las películas, y para reafirmar recientemente en Cristal.

Mina ladeo la cabeza y puso los brazos en jarras.

–Solo falta que Fiore te viole y listo, eso si seria pasarte de todo.

Darién puso una mirada soñadora, pero nuevamente cambio a su cara de malo – todos nos dimos cuenta, ya que ni disimule–.

–Será mejor que nos alistemos- apresuro Darién- , la diligencia esta abajo, nos llevara a la estación.

:::::

El tren no llevaba ni la mitad del camino, cuando fue interceptado por los apaches, tambien en la comitiva iban Haruka, Yaten y Rei, que para estas alturas ya era novia de Yaten, como esto ya va a terminar, pues tenían que aprovechar lo oscurito del viejo oeste.

Mina se asomo asustada por una ventanilla del tren.

–¿Serán amigos o enemigos?– hizo la pregunta al aire.

Darién se asomo a su lado.

–Pues seguramente son amigos, ya que vienen todos juntos.

–¡Ja!– exclamo Mina– ahora comprendo porque siempre te atrapan, con esas conclusiones tan inteligentes...ni como ayudarte.

Darién alzo una ceja molesto.

Finalmente ambos bajaron del tren.

–Vaya que montoneros– escupió Darién a la tierra polvosa.

Seiya apareció cabalgando, con Serena a su lado.

–Ningún montoneros, si tu tenias todo un ejército de bandidos siguiéndote por la vereda del Coyote Alegre y Danzarín, ¡que feo nombre!, hasta pena me dio decirlo– Seiya volteo hacia Serena, ella asintió simplemente con un "Te lo dije"– ¡como sea! Hemos traído todas las escrituras que has robado con Mina. Las firmaras o si no…– Darién rápidamente camino hacia Seiya y comenzó a firmar, ante la mirada decepcionada de Mina, _yo lo mato, fue su pensamiento_ –…está bien, veo que tienes prisa– puntualizo Seiya–, pero esto no te salvara de que tengamos un duelo.

Serena se toco el pecho asustada.

–¿De dónde salieron esas bolas de ramas secas?– pregunto Darién mirando a los lados, mientras estas rodaban sin tocarlos. Un viento misterioso levanto polvo– Viento, apenas hay viento y con el calor que hace por aquí.

–Pues solo es el ambiente propicio para un duelo– comento Seiya– de no ser así, realmente nos veríamos bastante estúpidos, parados en medio de la nada y esperando alguna señal del cielo para desenfundar.

–¡Ya basta de platica y mátense de una buena vez!– grito Mina furiosa.

Serena aprovecho un hoyo que deje justo al lado de Mina, para patear su trasero adentro, no se golpeo fuerte, pues cayó en blandito, en medio de un montón de víboras de cascabel.

–¡Serena! ¡Digo Sereeeen! Eres malo, mira que hacerme esto. ¡Qué muerte más cruel!– exclamo Mina con una mano en la frente, pose total de víctima– Darién estaba equivocado, como casi siempre.

–¡No seas babosa!– se burlo Serena desde arriba– ¡son de plástico!

–¿Y esos ruidos de cascabel?

–Fui yo– comento Serena sonriente, mostrando las esferitas de metal tintineantes.

–¡Cuando salga de aquí, juro que me las pagaras!

–¡Oigan!

Gritaron Darién y Seiya, bastante enojados de que nadie les prestara atención, ya que estaban a punto de matarse.

Ahora si con la atención de todos, menos de Mina que estaba ahí abajo, regreso el viento para levantar el polvo, incluso apareció un cráneo de vaca en la escena, para ponerle más frialdad al momento. Los dedos de Seiya tantearon las cachas de sus armas, que colgaban ansiosas en su cadera– ¡quiero ser pistola!– Darién hacia lo propio con las suyas– escritor con banderín en mano, gritando hurras a Seiya y abucheando a Darién– por supuesto cuando Darién desenfundo primero, no fue ningún misterio que ni se acercara un poquito a Seiya, pero Seiya si que le atino al corazón, Darién cayo levantando polvo – muajaja – todos voltearon a ver a Serena, porque seguro lloraría, pero se había quedado muda, un doctor de coleta larga y castaña, que venía en el tren bajo corriendo a revisar el cuerpo.

–Está vivo– declaro Taiki ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Serena estallo en carcajadas.

– ¡Si lo sabia! Estamos usando balas de mentiritas.

–Balas de salva– corrigió Seiya.

Pero como Darién y Mina eran los malos, por supuesto que fueron llevados a la cárcel, mientras en el ambiente se escuchaba la música del llanero solitario– si, se que nada que ver con la trama, pero estamos en el viejo oeste, ¿está bien?– y aprovechando la escena que sigue, dejo la misma música.

::::

::::

Serena se estiraba cual gato, mientras salieron de la comisaria. Inesperadamente Seiya le dio tremenda nalgada, que la hizo brincar.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ya te gusto golpearme!- exclamo sobándose -, además se supone que ya se acabo la historia, quiero darme un buen baño. ¡Adiós!

Antes de que siquiera avanzara dos pasos. Seiya peligrosamente sujeto su cintura.

–Yo tambien quiero bañarme- susurro clavando su barbilla en el hombro de Serena -, hagámoslo juntos, esta vez. Y no me salgas con que "yo ya tengo novio", porque aquí nada de eso- dijo moviendo un dedo negativamente.

Serena rio nerviosamente, mientras intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Seiya.

– ¿Novio? ¡Querrás decir novia!

Ella intentaba fingir su papel, hasta el final ¡ilusa!

–Novia, bueno si eso quieres, conozco a una tal Fighter, te la puedo presentar.

– ¡No revuelvas las cosas!

Seiya le planto un beso francés a Serena, ya que se había dado cuenta que ella gustaba de lo francés, dejándola en las nubes.

–No te hagas, ya sé quién eres- canturreo Seiya coqueto.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Tan mal hice mi papel de vaquerito? ¡Si hasta me corte los odangos que tanto te gustan!

–Si que me gustan, pero sigues siendo tú, la mujer que me vuelve loco.

Seiya se trepo en su caballo, y estiro su brazo, ofreciéndole otra mirada seductora a Serena, de esas que derriten a cualquiera– me incluyo– Ella se mordió el labio, sonrojándose.

– ¡Momento!– exclamo Serena– ¿Desde qué momento te diste cuenta?

–Pues tan solo al verte, sabes que me gustas, además mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando me espiaste en el rio. Ahora sí que se te hizo verme, mira que traviesa eres.

Serena se puso tan roja como al atardecer que llegaba, intento ocultarse bajo su sombrero.

–Fuiste malo conmigo, ni siquiera debería pensarme tu oferta.

La rubia se cruzo de brazos, pero Seiya ni lento ni perezoso la alzo y la monto en el caballo.

–No fue mi culpa, fueron las ideas locas del escritor.

Culpable soy yo, no me apeno es lo peor.

Serena fulmina al escritor con la mirada– no se esconde pues tiene un as bajo la manga, que la hará muy feliz–.

– ¡Bájame!- ordeno ella.

El caballo relincha nervioso, pero más nerviosa estaba Serena.

–Lo siento no puedo, tengo ordenes de hacerte el amor hasta que veas estrellitas.

– ¡¿Cómo?!

–Ya lo veraz– le roba un beso, bueno ni tanto, ella bien que está cooperando.

–Seiya– susurro con ojos de borreguito.

–Que embustera – rio Seiya- Con que Seren…

Pero Serena no contesto, en cambio tomo las riendas del caballo, tan inesperadamente que casi tira a Seiya.

–¡¿Qué haces bombom?!- exclamo Seiya agarrándose el sombrero.

– ¡Que pregunta más tonta! ¡Pues tengo prisa de que me muestres esas estrellitas!

Y ambos cabalgaron hacia el poniente, donde se oculta el sol, o eso creo, no importa, es una hermosa puesta de sol, y su sombra se pierde, bajo el brillo naranja, del lejano oeste.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **.**

Creo que es lo más loco y extraño del mundo, pero me divertí, espero que te haya entretenido un poco. Perdón por tanto polvo, pero no había más efectos especiales que me sirvieran tan bien. ¡Bye!

¡Gracias a los que votaron por mi! ¡Toi feliz!

Me encantaría haber escrito mucho más era un hervidero de ideas en ese momento, y tambien un hervidero de mi cabeza porque andaba afiebrada, jejeje, di mi mejor esfuerzo y aun no creo el haber ganado, para la otra me enfermo de nuevo, la fiebre es mejor que los petates que me fumo (no, no es cierto, cuidare más mi salud, coman frutas y verduras)

Pd. ¡Ah y Feliz día de Sailor Moon atrasado! XD


End file.
